The Sound of Silence
by Artemis-chan of Redwing
Summary: Short little ditties, done in only conversations. All take place in the Bridge universe, rating for suggestive wording and language.
1. un

****

A/N: Okay, this is a series of short little conversation-only ficlets set in the same universe as "Bridge." I don't know when, or if, these conversations will in fact take place, but I felt the need to write some little fluffy kind of stuff, and this is what turned up. So what if I'm biased about whom I write? I'm writing, and that's really all that matters.

****

Disclaimer: The boys belong to Disney, the girls to their respective people. The only one I own is Books. Title belongs to Simon and Garfunkle.

****

The Sound of Silence

"So, why'd you drag me up here anyway?"

"…"

"You gonna answer me?"

"Jus' soon as ya stop wavin' yoah hand in front o' me face like dat."

"Oh, sorry."

"…"

"Well?"

"I'se gots some t'ings ta tell ya."

"Oooookaaaaayy…"

"Ya ain't makin' dis easy goil."

"Well then hurry up and say it! We don't have all night."

"I know!" A pause. "Listen, Ivy, I'se gots ta say dis quick. I likes ya. A lot."

"Is that all?"

"Whadda ya mean 'is dat all'? I'se just told ya how I feels about ya!"

"I mean if that's all you're gonna say, I'm gonna head back down to my room."

"I just—ah, what da Hell!"

"!"

"Is dat bettah?"

"Do you mean it?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then yes!"

"!"

sometime later….

"So, how long have you liked me?"

"Since ya got heah."

"What took you so long then?"

"I'se was nevah shoah you'se liked me back. I mean, you'se always floitin' wit' Much an' Jack an' da oddah boys."

A laugh. "Sorry I'm too assertive for you."

"Nah, I'se jus' shy 'round ya."

"But not too shy I see."

"Nah. How long've you'se liked me?"

"Oh, a good long while now. I just don't like making the first move."

"Even wheah you'se come from?"

"Yeah. So I'm glad you finally decided to."

Grin. "Me too."

~Owari

****

A/N2: I just realized, as I typed this up, that I never mentioned the male in this part by name. If you've been reading Bridge you should be able to figure it out. It's not like I'm that great at mysteries. There's just something abut getting almost everything across in just the words, and not the view of the characters, that fascinates me. Anyway, I've been writing a lot lately, and I'm not really sure why, though it might have something to do with the internet not completely working on this computer, which means I can't read or do much of anything except sign on AIM. ^_^;; Oh well, at least I'm keeping the plebes happy.

Oh, and that "sometime later…" can really be whatever you think they'd do so it could be just a bit later. I leave it up to you, the reader. ^_~ And by plebes I mean the slave-drivers who are whipping me to write Bridge while I've just got, as Luna would put it, "rampant plot Guidos" running around here. -_-;; Guido is the name of our wonderfully annoying camp raccoon.

By the way, I leave home in a week exactly and shall be gone most of the summer, returning intermittently for weekends, in which I will try my hardest to update. ^_^;;

Now, for comments if you so choose to leave them. ^_~


	2. deux

The Sound of Silence 

"Why you up heah?"

"Trouble sleeping.  You?"

"Same.  Why can't ya sleep?"

"It's a stupid reason, really…"

"I'se don' care."

"Well, okay.  I can't really sleep without my teddy bear."

"Teddy beah?"

"Damn.  Uh, it's a stuffed bear I sleep with."

"Go on."

"It's like this.  I've slept with this bear every night for two weeks before I got here.  Not holding it puts me in mind of some things I'd rather forget.  Thus, sleeping trouble."  
  


"…"

"I mean, there are reasons I don't want to remember these things, it's just that I don't know if you'd understand and-"

"Jill, shut up."

"!"

"Well?"

"Oh God Snitch, why'd you do that?"

"Because I'se likes ya."

"God, I'm not ready for this.  Snitch, I'm sorry.  It's not that I don't like you, I do, it's just that I can't deal with this right now."

"S'okay, I think."

"I'm gonna go back downstairs now.  'Night."

"'Night."

**A/N:**  Wow, this is all just kind of what happens when I write very late at night.  I really don't know when or even if these convos will take place in Bridge, but I'm using the same universe.  Review, please!


End file.
